


Legend of Homestuck: Bass of Space

by PaulPower



Series: Game Breakers [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulPower/pseuds/PaulPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade makes a bass with teleporting powers to go with Dave's Timetables, and the Chums try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend of Homestuck: Bass of Space

"Okay, so how's this Space Bass supposed to work?" asked Dave.  
"... I think the basic idea is that you play a tune on it and get teleported to the place that the tune's associated with," replied Jade, cradling the instrument.  
"Oh right, you mean like the Zelda games," said John. "But how do we work out which tune goes with which place?"  
"Well... I don't know if any of you guys have noticed this, but wherever I go in this place, I tend to get... songs playing faintly in my head?  They're songs I haven't heard before, but I find myself humming along or something and they all seem to be associated with particular places."  
"... actually," said Rose, "now I come to think of it, I have noticed that.  When I was in the Land of Light and Rain, there was a particularly strong tune in my mind.  And I can feel something similar now."  
"Can you remember the tune?" Jade asked.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, you hum it and I'll play it."

Rose closed her eyes, and began to hum.  C D Eb, C G C, Bb, thought Jade as she played along.  G, C D Eb, Eb D Eb, D C, B...

"Good job we're all a bunch of freaks with perfect pitch," quipped Dave as a spirograph portal swirled into existence in front of them.  
"So if we go through this, we'll end up on Rose's planet?" asked John.  
"Well, let's find out," said Rose, stepping through.  
"Why's she got to go around leading the way like that?" asked Dave.  
"Well, this whole "break the game" thing is her project," said John. "I know what you mean, though.  It's kinda worrying how she wants to be the one to test all this stuff herself..."  
"Will you two stop muttering?" came Rose's voice from the other side of the portal. "It worked fine.  Now get through this thing before it disappears and traps me here."  
"It'll do that?" John asked Jade, surprised.  
"I don't know..." she replied.  
"Whether it does or it doesn't, I'd rather find out when I'm not on a different planet from the rest of you," called Rose.

John shrugged at the others, and stepped through the portal.  They followed.

"It worked!" Jade said happily as they emerged onto a sandy white island.  
"Hey, I can see your house from here," said Dave, pointing. "It looks even more like some weird compound now."  
"That's your own architecture you're criticising there, Strider."  
"Hey, I can only work with what I'm given."  
"Still easier to work with than Jade's house," said John.  
"I thought you did a great job with my house, John," Jade reassured him. "It was really nice how you actually asked my opinion on how I wanted the house built up.  I never thought to ask Dave that."  
"Yeah, well, I'd already been on the receiving end of the whole server-client thing so I guess I knew what was going through your mind.  And I had a bunch of grist to play with, so I could afford to tailor the whole thing a bit."  
"Extending the transportaliser network with copied platforms was a neat move, though."  
"Well, what can I say?  I was warned about stairs."  
"Speaking of Jade's place, we may as well head back there now that we know this works," said Rose.  By this point, the portal had indeed vanished, although it had hung around for a little while.

Jade nodded.  This would be an easy one, she already knew _her_ tune.  E CE CEG, D BD BDE, F DF EDC, DE CDE CD... The portal appeared, and they stepped through...

... to find themselves falling from the place where her room used to be, before the dreambot explosion.  Reacting just in time, the four got their flight items equipped before they could hit the ground.  Relieved, hysterical laughter spread around the group.

"No harm done, I guess!" said John, steadying himself against the tower.  
"Hehe, yeah.  Sorry guys, didn't quite think that through..."

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I really want to see the Chums get musical-instrument themed focuses for their abilities to go with Dave's Timetables. Even though John's piano got smashed and Jade's eclectic bass got left behind in the Frog Temple for 413 years. Jade's still got that ghost image of a normal bass in her inventory, and John might be able to do some Skaia-vision-inspired punchcard alchemy to "remove the brokenness" from his piano. All aboard the Space Bass, Violight and Breeze Organ express!
> 
> Anyway, this fic gets a little bit meta with the implication that the music from Flashes such as [this one](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003307) is actually playing inside the kids' heads somehow, serving as a leitmotif for a land that the Space Bass can lock onto, Zelda-Ocarina style. The two sets of musical notes in this fic come from Endless Climb (for LOLAR) and Gardener (for Jade's - exploded - room), in that order. Rose, as the Seer, can hear this stuff louder than the others, just like she could actually tell when her exile was talking to her.
> 
> When I get round to editing up Electromechanism and Softly into something that fits with the other stuff I've done, this might get combined into them. But for now I may as well put it up.


End file.
